


Egy másik élet

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Mikulásláda [2]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Rebirth, Sappy, Soulmates, True Love
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: Suzuki Akira utálja a munkáját, és a főnökét, aki katasztrófahelyzet idején is berendeli dolgozni. Ám ez a nap valamiért mégiscsak kellemesen alakul számára...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bosch775](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bosch775).



> A történet a _Sötét álom_ és az _Ezer év_ című fanficeim folytatása.
> 
> Tudom, hogy Kaoru és Reita a történet szerint ezer évvel a Sötét álomban leírt események után haltak meg, így újraszületniük is a jövőben kellett volna, de ez az ötlet nagyon adta magát, és hát, bevallom őszintén, nem volt kedvem egy extrafuturikus világba helyezni az eseményeket.

Sűrű hópelyhek hulltak Tokióra. A híradások arról szóltak, hogy legalább száz éve nem láttak már ekkora havazást. Az utakat hiába fűtötték, és hiába járt rajtuk folyamatosan a hókotró, a legtöbben otthon maradtak, nem mertek munkába indulni, nehogy elakadjanak útközben. Suzuki Akira azonban nem tehette meg, hogy a meleg szobából bámulja a kinti hóesést, miközben forró teát kortyol: a főnöke nem engedte volna szabadságra még ilyen helyzetben sem, akkor sem, ha nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ma egy lélek sem fog majd betévedni a moziba.

Utálta a mukáját. Egy plázában kellett gürcölnie, pattogatott kukoricát és kólát árult, felseperte a termeket a vetítések után, és naponta kétszer a mosdókat is neki kellett kitakarítania. Nem lett volna ezzel semmi baj, ha tizenkilenc éves egyetemista lett volna - úgy gondolta, ez a munka diákoknak való, akik még értékelni tudják a fizetés mellé bónuszként kapott ingyen mozijegyeket, és boldogok, hogy ilyen menő helyen kereshetik meg az ösztöndíj-kiegészítést. Ő azonban már réges-rég elmúlt tizenkilenc éves, mégis, mintha megállt volna felette az idő.

Annak idején ő is egyetemistaként kezdett el dolgozni itt, akkor még tele álmokkal és tervekkel, de három félév után kibukott az egyetemről. Mivel úgy érezte, nem várhatja el a szüleitől, hogy mindezek után is támogassák őt anyagilag, úgy döntött, dolgozik néhány évig, pénzt gyűjt, majd újra megpróbál diplomát szerezni, ezúttal egy könnyebb szakon. A moziban szívesen alkalmazták teljes állásban, mert jó munkaerő volt, és ugyan a fizetése nem volt sokkal több a minimálbérnél, a felét így is mindig félretette, majd huszonhat évesen úgy döntött, ideje visszaülnie az iskolapadba. Egy éven keresztül készült otthon a rá váró vizsgákra, az összes elsőéveseknek előírt kötelező és ajánlott olvasmányt elolvasta, átnyálazta az előadások diáit, és úgy érezte, ilyen helyzeti előnnyel nyert ügye lesz, az első év után minden bizonnyal szép ösztöndíjat is fog kapni. De nem így lett. Az édesapja megbetegedett, a kórházi költségekre a család minden petákja ráment, az ő félretett pénze is, így nem tehette meg, hogy felmondjon a moziban, és a tanulást válassza.

Az azóta eltelt évek megkeserítették őt. A monoton hétköznapok fásulttá tették, a helyzetét kilátástalannak érezte. Fiatalon még hitte, hogy többre hivatott ennél, menő munkát akart magának, olyasmit, ahol hősnek érezheti magát, akár az akciófilmek szereplői, ám az eltelt évek rádöbbentették, hogy ő mindehhez nem elég különleges, de még annyi szerencséje sem volt, hogy legalább egy jól fizető munkát és egy szerető feleséget összeszedjen magának.

Minden napja egyforma és unalmas volt, mint egy beakadt lemez, ami újra és újra ugyanazt a számot játssza. Gyűlölte az egészet. Semmi, de tényleg _semmi_ nem történt vele, ami akár csak egy percre is kirángathatta volna a monotonitásból, pedig a fél karját odaadta volna némi izgalomért. Aznap, amikor a munkahelyére érve felvette az egyenruháját, még nem is sejtette, hogy ez lesz az a nap.

Ahogy azt már előre tudta, egy lélek sem tért be a plázába vásárolni vagy szórakozni. Az üzletek különben is mind zárva voltak, még a gyorséttermek sem nyitottak ki - úgy tűnt, csak az ő főnöke akkora szemétláda, hogy elvárja, hogy ilyen rendkívüli helyzetben is dolgozzanak. A munkatársai közül egy sem jelent meg, bizonyára elakadtak út közben a forgalomban, ő is csak azért ért be a munkaideje kezdetére, mert a pláza mögött lakott egy szebb napokat látott, szürke épületben.

Hatalmasat sóhajtva húzta fel a mozi bejáratát lezáró rácsot, majd látott neki a napi teendőknek. Kipattogtatott egy adag kukoricát - ha nem is jön ma senki, majd ő elrágcsálja -, feltöltötte az üdítős csapokat, beprogramozta a vetítőgépeket és kinyitotta a kasszát. Azután leült és várt, bár maga sem tudta, mire.

Néhány perc elteltével már kezdett unatkozni, és átkozta magát, hogy nem jutott eszébe magával hozni egy könyvet. A telefonjával nem akart játszani, mert töltő sem volt nála, és ilyen időjárási viszonyok közepette jobbnak látta, ha nem meríti feleslegesen a készüléket. Jobb híján elővett egy papírfecnit és firkálgatni kezdett rá. Nem rajzolt túl jól, bár gyerekkorában azt mondták, lenne hozzá tehetsége, tizenéves korában abbahagyta a gyakorlást, de azért néhány aranyos mangafigurát le tudott skiccelni. Éppen egy kövér denevéren dolgozott, amikor valaki hirtelen megszólította.

\- Melyik a legjobb film a mai kínálatból?

Akira úgy megijedt, hogy még a toll is kiesett a kezéből. Pislogva nézett fel az előtte álló negyvenes férfira, aki zsebretett kézzel, a szája szegletében bujkáló mosollyal nézett le rá.

\- Izé… a… nem is tudom - hebegte-habogta, mire az idegen elnevette magát.

\- Ennyire megijesztettem, Suzuki-san?

\- Honnan tudja a nevemet? - pislogott rá Akira értetlenül, mire a férfi oldalra billentette a fejét.

\- Ki van írva a névtáblájára - mutatott rá az Akira mellkasára tűzött kis fehér bilétára.

\- Ó. Tényleg - motyogta zavartan a fiatal férfi. Esetlenül nézett a másikra, nem is tudta, mit kéne most mondania.

\- Niikura Kaoru - mutatkozott be neki az idegen egy apró meghajlással. Akirának csak most tűnt fel, hogy egyenruhát visel. - Az új biztonsági őr vagyok, ez az első munkanapom, de ahogy elnézem, senki sincs itt rajtunk kívül. Ráadásul mindkét bejáratot eltorlaszolta a hó, csak a vészkijáraton lehet kijutni, úgyhogy ma már biztos nem fog senki sem idejönni. Gondoltam, ha már a mozi nyitva van, legalább megnézek egy filmet.

\- É… értem - köszörülte meg a torkát Akira, majd ő is szertartásosan bemutatkozott a másiknak. - Nos, a következő egy órában két film van műsoron, egy amerikai romantikus vígjáték és egy szintén romantikus film, amiben vámpírok szerepelnek. Ha engem kérdez, egyiket sem ajánlom.

A biztonsági őr erre újra nevetni kezdett.

\- Hát jó, akkor legyen a vámpíros film. Kedvelem a vámpírokat, bár igaz, inkább a horrorfilmekben - mondta végül, és a pénztárcájáért nyúlt. - Mennyi a jegy?

\- Hagyja csak - legyintett Akira. Butaságnak érezte volna, ha a férfi valóban jegyet vált a filmre ilyen helyzetben. - Így is, úgy is el kell indítanom a vetítést, akár beül valaki a filmre, akár nem.

\- Tényleg? - csodálkozott a biztonsági őr.

\- Tényleg - bólintott. - Kér pattogatott kukoricát? Esetleg egy üdítőt?

\- Kérek - mosolygott a férfi, és követte Akirát a pulthoz, ahol a rágcsálnivalót mérték. - Esetleg csatlakozhatna hozzám. Gondolom, ön is unatkozik.

\- Hát… ami azt illeti, tényleg nincs jobb dolgom - mondta kicsit bizonytalanul a pénztáros, majd kimért két óriási adag pattogatott kukoricát, két nagy üdítőt, és felmarkolt egy kis üveg ásványvizet is. Kaoru értetlenkedő pillantását látva végre ő is elmosolyodott. - A kukoricától mindig irtó szomjas leszek - magyarázta.

A biztonsági őr átvette tőle az egyik kukoricát és az üdítőt, majd a terem felé vették az irányt. Kaoru a középső széksor közepén választott helyet maguknak. Miután letette a nassolnivalót, Akira egy pillanatra eltűnt a teremből, hogy ellenőrizze a vetítőgépet. Mire visszaért a terembe, már el is kezdődött a film előtti első reklám.

\- Ezeket nem lehetne átugorni? - fintorgott a biztonsági őr.

\- Sajnos nem - rázta a fejét Akira. - Nagyon sok pénzt fizetnek egy-egy ilyen reklámért a mozinak, kötelező leadni őket, akkor is, ha senki sincs itt, hogy lássa. Előre összevágják őket, és folyamatosan ellenőrzik, hogy el lett-e indítva a vetítőgép a megfelelő időpontban. Tudom, marhaság, de hát ez van…

\- Mindegy, akkor beszélgessünk addig - vont vállat az idősebb férfi, és tegezésre váltott. - Szóval, te hogy állsz a vámpírokkal?

A pénztáros erre felnevetett. Erre a kérdésre nem számított.

\- Hogy hogy állok velük? Nos, azt kell mondanom, utálom őket - jelentette ki. - Mármint én a horrorfilmekben is mindig a vámpírvadásznak szurkolok. Nem tudom megérteni azokat, akik szerint a vámpírok szexik, undorító vérszopók, és boldog vagyok, hogy csak a mesében léteznek.

Kaoru erre olyan lágyan mosolyodott el, hogy Akira szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást.

\- Valahogy biztos voltam benne, hogy ezt fogod mondani - mondta halkan. A pénztáros nem igazán értette, mit akar ezzel mondani a másik. - Úgy értem, pont úgy nézel ki, mint aki egy menő vámpírvadászt alakíthatna egy ilyen filmben.

\- Én? - meresztett rá nagy szemeket Akira. Hiszen ő az átlagosnál is átlagosabban nézett ki. Mégis mire alapozhatta Kaoru ezt a véleményt?

\- Te, bizony - bólintott a férfi. - Szinte látlak magam előtt egy sötét sikátorban, cigivel a szád szegletében, egy Browninggal a kezedben. Szőkén. Igen, határozottan szőke lennél.

\- Szőke? - mosolygott Akira. - Régen szőke voltam. Mára már meguntam festegetni a hajam, túl sok macera.

\- Nekem pedig régen vállig érő hajam volt. Göndör - mondta Kaoru. - De az is túl sok macera volt.

Miközben beszélgettek, elkezdődött a film. Mindketten kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek a székükben, és egészen három percen át sikerült csöndben maradniuk, amíg a főszereplő lány ki nem jelentette, hogy egész életében arról álmodozott, hogy majd egy szexi vámpír elrabolja őt az unalmas vidéki porfészekből, ahol élt. Akirából és Kaoruból egyszerre tört ki a kacagás. Onnan kezdve végig nevetgéltek, szenvtelenül kommentálták a vásznon látott eseményeket, és kifigurázták a szereplőket.

Amikor véget ért a film, Akira már úgy érezte, mintha ezer éve ismerné a mellette ülő férfit.

\- Megnézünk még egy filmet? - kérdezte Kaorutól, mire a másik bólintott.

\- Naná! Nem adtok valami akciófilmet mostanában?

\- Azt hiszem, úgy egy óra múlva kell lennie egynek - mondta elgondolkodva Akira.

\- Remek, akkor kimegyek a mosdóba, és szerzek valami rendes ebédet - mondta a biztonsági őr.

\- Honnan? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Akira. - Nincs semmi nyitva, csak a mozi.

\- Az lehet, de nekem van dugikészletem - vigyorgott szélesen Kaoru. - Hozok neked is! - Azzal kisietett a teremből, magára hagyva a mosolygó, fejét csóváló Akirát.

Úgy tűnt, a férfi tényleg felkészült: amikor visszatért, két boltban, készen kapható bento volt a kezében.

\- Mindig tartok némi kaját a szekrényemben, és látod, már az első napomon jól jött, hogy ilyen előrelátó vagyok - mondta büszkeséget tettetve.

Az akcófilm közben ebédeltek végül meg, annyira elbeszélgették az időt, de a vetítés közben is folyamatosan trécseltek. Még jó, hogy nem volt más rajtuk kívül a moziban. Végül egy harmadik filmre is beültek, azt is végignevették, azután azonban hamarosan mindkettejüknek véget ért a munkaideje. Mosolyogva búcsúztak el a pláza vészkijáratánál, hogy ki-ki hazafelé vegye az irányt.

Akira aznap este, hosszú idő után, végre mosolyogva hajtotta álomra a fejét.

Kaoru másnap is megjelent a mozinál, és attól fogva rendszeresen együtt töltötték az ebédszüneteket. A pénztáros minden reggel izgatottan indult munkába, és azon kapta magát, hogy a szokásosnál is több időt tölt a fürdőszobában, a tükör előtt, és sok év után újra jegyet váltott az edzőterembe is - úgy érezte, muszáj imponálnia a biztonsági őrnek.

Egyre jobban összemelegedtek, Kaoru már sokszor haza is kísérte, aztán egy nap randevút kért Akirától.

\- Eljönnél velem moziba? - kérdezte, mire a fiatal férfi nevetni kezdett.

\- Moziban dolgozom, Kao.

\- Tudom, de… egy másik moziba - mondta a férfi, és most először megismerkedésük óta nem tűnt magabiztosnak. Akira, aki addig nem is gondolta volna, hogy Kaoru a férfiakhoz - is? - vonzódik, érdeklődve nézett végig rajta.

\- Milyen minőségben? - tette fel a kérdést, remélve, hogy ezzel némiképp megkönnyítheti a láthatóan zavarban lévő férfit, bár ő maga is zavarban volt.

\- Nos - köszörülte meg a torkát a biztonsági őr -, ami azt illeti, nem csak barátkozni akarok.

Akira úgy érezte, mintha ezer pillangó kezdene repkedni a hasában.

\- Holnap szabadnapom van - mondta halkan. Valahol mulatságos volt, ahogy itt álltak szemben egymással, mindketten felnőtt férfiak, és mégis olyan zavarban voltak, mint két tinifiú.

\- Akkor holnap - búcsúzott Kaoru, majd minden bátorságát összeszedve, hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve magához vonta Akirát, és megcsókolta. Finom, egyáltalán nem tolakodó csóknak indult, ám végül nem tudtak elszakadni egymás ajkától, és mire feleszméltek, már Akira lakásán voltak, a kanapén, egymásba gabalyodott végtagokkal.

\- Várj! - tolta el őt magától Akira.

\- Ne haragudj - szabadkozott a biztonsági őr -, de… már annyira hiányoztál.

\- Ezt meg hogy érted? - pislogott a fiatalabb férfi, de a másik csak a fejét csóválta.

\- Nem számít. Holnap érted jövök kettőre, jó? - kérdezte, majd nyomott egy utolsó puszit a másik szájára, és kisietett az ajtón. Akira kissé döbbenten bámult utána. Nem értette a férfi viselkedését. Végül azonban vállat vont, hiszen Kaoru semmi rosszat sem tett, egyszerűen csak furcsa volt.

A másnapi mozizást kifejezetten élvezte. Egy akciófilmre ültek be, amiben a főhős egy autótolvaj volt - Akira imádta a gyors, menő autókat, így Kaoru választása telitalálat volt -, majd újra a pénztáros lakásán találták magukat, de néhány csókon kívül nem történt köztük semmi, csak beszélgettek, egészen hajnalig.

Akira volt az, akit előbb nyomott el az álom. Kaoru betakarta egy puha pokróccal a kanapén heverő alakot, és leült mellé a földre, hogy onnan nézhesse csöndben, órákon át, mint valami műalkotást, amiről képtelen az ember levenni a szemét.

\- Végre megtaláltalak - suttogta a szoba csendjébe. - Egy részem szeretné, ha te is emlékeznél, de… talán jobb így. Talán ebben az életben te is igazán boldog lehetsz. 

Akira, mintha hallotta volna, álmában elmosolyodott.


End file.
